Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan
Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan is a 1989 slasher film. It was directed by Robert Hedden and written by Victor Miller and Robert Hedden. Plot High school senior Rennie is celebrating her graduation aboard the cruise ship SS Lazarus, along with her strict uncle, her favorite teacher, her boyfriend, Sean, all of her classmates, and a stowaway: hockey-masked serial killer Jason Voorhees. When a ship sails on Crystal Lake, its anchor catches on a power cable, zapping Jason with electrical energy, and breaking him free of his chains. He enters the ship and kills the two people aboard the ship, Jim Miller and Suzy Donaldson, and gets a Hockey Mask that Jim used to scare his girlfriend to replace the one he lost in the fight with Tina. The SS Lazarus takes off and leaves for New York, with Charles McColloch and Colleen Van Deusen and their class, Rennie, Sean, Julius, Tamara, Eva, Wayne, Miles and J.J. Jason sails the boathouse nearby and climbs aboard as the ship leaves. Jason kills J.J. with a guitar as she goes downstairs. Rennie and her dog, Toby see a vision of the young Jason in the window and Toby runs off. Rennie goes looking for him and walks by Tamara and Eva, who are doing drugs. Shortly after they are caught by Charles, and Tamara thinks that Rennie told on them. As revenge, she pushes Rennie (who is afraid of the water) over the side of the boat. She is nearly drowned by the younger Jason before she is rescued by Colleen and Sean. The ship's deck hand's talking about Jason and that everyone is doomed. Jason kills a boxer who earlier lost a boxing match to Julius, who is undefeated in boxing. Later, he kills Tamara with a mirror shard, and then murders Jim Carlson and Sean's father, Admiral Robertson. Charles does not believe that Jason has returned and is aboard the ship, but Julius does, so he takes charge and splits up with several students, armed with weapons and searching for Jason. Jason strangles Eva to death. While Wayne is searching for Jason, he loses his glasses, and accidentally shoots a crew member before Jason comes and electrocutes him. He then triggers the fire alarm. Charles thinks that it's a false alarm caused by the deck hand who he blames for the murders, suspecting that he wants to cause panic. So he takes a flare gun and searches for him. Jason kills Miles Wolfe and throws Julius overboard. When Charles finds the deck hand, he collapses to the ground dead with an axe in his back. Rennie, Sean, Colleen, Charles, and Toby get on a lifeboat and go away from the ship. Julius also gets onto the boat. Soon they finally reach New York. Jason reaches New York shortly after they do, and sees a giant hockey billboard with a hockey mask on it.,Looking at it,he tilts his head to the side as if to say "Is that me?". While they are wandering a deserted area, two gang bangers named Homes and Jojo rob them, scare Toby away, and take Rennie away from them, threatening to kill her if they follow. They inject her with a drug, but before they can do anything else, they are killed by Jason. While Sean finds Rennie and takes her back to Charles and Colleen, Julius encounters Jason on the roof of a building and fights him with his boxing skills. Jason does not take much damage, and punches Julius's head off. Rennie, Sean, Charles, and Colleen find a cop, but he is killed by Jason. Rennie drives the cop's car and hits Jason, but sees the younger Jason ahead and crashes the car into a brick wall. Rennie, Sean, and Charles get out but Colleen is killed when the car explodes. Rennie remembers Charles pushing her into Crystal Lake, trying to teach her how to swim, and she was pulled underwater by Jason. Rennie runs away and Sean goes after her, Charles briefly stays behind and Jason gets up, and only now does Charles realize his true identity before Jason chases after him, throws him through a window, and drowns him in a barrel of gunk. Jason then chases after Rennie and Sean, and they enter the subway where Jason is electrocuted on train tracks, but survives. While chasing Rennie and Sean, he kicks four punks' radio over, and they get aggressive toward him, but he turns around and lifts up his mask (he's facing away from the screen so the audience does not see his face), and the punks all run off before Jason resumes his chase after Rennie and Sean. Eventually the chase leads to the sewer, where a sanitation worker tells them that at midnight every day (in this case, in 10 minutes) the sewer floods with toxic waste. Before he can show them out, Jason kills him with a wrench and chases them over to a ladder. The sewer then floods with toxic waste, and Rennie hallucinates that Jason reverts back to a child. In reality, Jason is washed away into the ocean. Afterward, Rennie and Sean go to explore New York and are reunited with Toby. Category:Friday the 13th Movies Category:Horror Movies